


likes his gentlemen to not be gentle

by mogarsgav



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Kinktober 2019, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, they're like 19 going on 20 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogarsgav/pseuds/mogarsgav
Summary: “Most alphas have at least *mated* with somebody at 20. I’m..I’m a virgin, Eds! That’s like.. The most embarrassing thing there is to me. I’d be totally cool if I wasn’t a virgin.”There was a responding snort before Eddie spoke. “*That’s* the most embarrassing thing there is to you? Really? I can name a few more right now.”Richie waved him off with a grumble and a slow sweep of his hand.





	likes his gentlemen to not be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> this is my Very Late offering for the kinktober prompt my boyfriend made (the list of which is in the summary of the series)  
Day 2 - A/B/O

13 year old Richie Tozier was certain that he’d have his life planned out by age 20. He’ll be out of high school and in college, and he’d have some cute omega on his arm that he could dote on every day. He’d be on his way to his career. Everything would be perfect - he just knew it. What could go wrong in seven years?

Almost-20-year-old Richie Tozier was laying on the floor of his dorm, so high he could barely think straight while his roommate - his best friend since they were 11, Eddie Kaspbrak - looked over at him from his bed, a disapproving yet amused look slowly crawling over his face. This wasn’t exactly his _plan_, per se, but he was content.

Kind of.

Richie was ranting about one thing or another to his friend, facing the ceiling with closed eyes as he spoke. He could tell when he stumbled over his words by the tell-tale little giggle from across the room, and it made him smile every time. He was comfortably numb and at ease with himself and the world, and it made it so easy to talk.

“Most alphas have at least _mated_ with somebody at 20. I’m..I’m a virgin, Eds! That’s like.. The most embarrassing thing there is to me. I’d be totally cool if I wasn’t a virgin.”

There was a responding snort before Eddie spoke. “_That’s_ the most embarrassing thing there is to you? Really? I can name a few more right now.”

Richie waved him off with a grumble and a slow sweep of his hand. So what if Eddie thought he was embarrassing? He thought Eddie was embarrassing sometimes, even if some of that embarrassing nature worked in their favor.

Normally, alphas and omegas wouldn’t be placed as roommates together. When they’d both gotten accepted and then received their housing plans, Eddie had panicked. He couldn’t go so far from home and maybe never see Richie, he’d said. They had two different programs and their dorms were on different sides of the campus, they’d never get time to spend together! As endearing as it was to have his friend panicked over maybe not seeing him, it was significantly less so to see him standing at the registrar’s desk and demanding they get an exemption.

It worked though, by the grace of… someone, and they’d been roommates for two years now.

Richie sat up finally, opening his eyes and looking over at Eddie. They’d been friends for so long he almost didn't notice the way he’d grown. Their height difference remained the same, something he was eternally grateful for, but he’d lost his baby fat and grew into something that could definitely be called a man. He was still small and a little lanky (but Richie clearly had no room to talk), but that was just given to him being an omega. His form had settled into something a little sharper than it was when they were younger, his face more chiseled and his hair just as curly as Richie’s own. Looking at him made his heart race and he felt a little warm - but he liked to always brush it off, pretending it wasn’t there.

“What about you, Eds? You still a virgin?”

The words got him a sputter and a pencil thrown at his head, a flush covering Eddie’s cheeks. That almost gave him the answer alone, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

“I mean.. Yeah, but it doesn’t matter! I don’t even know why you’d _ask_ me that, Rich, honestly..” He trailed off, watching as Richie got up and headed towards his bed. He stumbled a bit, but he finally got to the bed, where he plopped down unceremoniously. Eddie huffed as he and his books were jostled, deciding his study time was clearly over. He’d barely closed his backpack when he felt a clammy hand on his cheek and he froze, lifting his eyes slowly. Richie had always been decently affectionate with him, but this was something that was different. Their vibe had changed, and the air in the room felt different.

“Why’s that? You’re too pretty to be a virgin still. You’re tellin’ me that not a single alpha has you on their hit list?”

“Oh fuck off, Trashmouth.” Eddie’s reply was grumbled, unable to meet Richie’s eyes.

Just as suddenly as before, Richie was in his face and just a few inches from his lips. Eddie could smell the smoke rolling off of him, layered with his cologne and that new shampoo he’d be using. His eyes fluttered and he almost leaned into it more, only stopping at the sound of Richie’s chuckle. His eyes flew open again and he stared, the both of them so close it made him shake. Or maybe that was Richie.

Maybe it was both of them.

“You’ve been on mine for years, Eddie Spaghetti. I’ve wanted to fuck you since we were.. God, like, fourteen.”

“Don’t.. Don’t call me that if you’re gonna talk about fucking me.” Eddie huffed, finally surging forward to press their lips together.

Richie seemed almost taken aback by Eddie’s own boldness, like maybe that wasn’t his plan in the first place. Before Eddie could doubt himself, though, Richie was pressing further, the hand not cupping his jaw coming to wrap long fingers around his hip. Of all the things they’d expected for their future, from their friendship, this was never a consideration.

Now that it was here, though, they sure as hell had no plans of giving it up.

It wasn’t long before Richie had Eddie pressed into the mattress, the bookbag and its contents spilled onto the floor with some grand sweep of Richie’s arm. There was a hand at his shoulder, pushing back against him and making him blink, watching Eddie’s face for any sign that they should be stopping, and god what a sight that face was.

He was flushed red, his eyes glassy and hooded as he looked up at Richie. His lips were kiss-bruised and shiny from spit, and Richie was sure he’d never seen a prettier sight in the whole world. He’d made out with enough people to know pretty and this.. This was it. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and taking Eddie’s bottom lip between his teeth. The little whine he got in response had him that much closer to losing it. He’d shut up for the rest of his life if it meant being able to hear all the quiet little gasps and whimpers Eddie could make for him.

For him.

This was all for him. Eddie wasn’t faking this; he had no reason to be. This was Edward Kaspbrak - _his_ best friend, _his_ omega, his, his, his - lying beneath him and spreading his legs so Richie could fit between them better. This was heaven, wasn’t it? It had to be. Nothing this good could exist on earth.

“You alright with this, Eds? We can stop at any time.” There was genuine concern in Richie’s voice.   
  


“Who kissed who, Rich? I think I’m just fine.”

“I just wanted to be sure.” He laughed, diving back in without another moment’s hesitation. His lips were on Eddie’s neck, light and airy kisses brushing over his oh-so-easy to bruise skin, tempting him the entire way. His teeth grazed over Eddie’s collar bone, so close to where he’d be bonded, making him keen and tip his head to the side.

Even if he wasn’t a virgin, this would be enough to make him lose it.

Getting their shirts off was a blur. The only thing he remembered was cursing as his got caught on his glasses and the clatter of them both falling to the floor as he threw it, admiring Eddie as he pulled his own off much more gracefully and revealed tan skin and lean muscle, something Richie already knew but loved seeing in such a new light. He kissed his way down his chest, leaving angry red bites in his wake, reveling in each new moan and whine they produced. It was like his own little symphony and he got to direct it however he wanted.

Before he knew it, he was face-to-face with Eddie’s waistband and there was a hand curled so tightly in his hair he was sure he’d have a headache after this was through. With a dirty little grin, he popped the button and dragged the zipper down with his teeth. He could vaguely hear the omega muttering something under his breath, but he was too focused to really care much about what he was saying. Richie sat up just enough to start pulling Eddie’s pants down, boxers following soon after.

Richie knew that, technically, omega dicks were mostly for show. But just like everything else about Eddie, his was utterly pretty. He was distracted from his admiring by the sudden wave of scent hitting him. Lavender and honey and something so homey, something like being welcomed home after a long day outside. Being this close to Eddie, this close to Eddie’s cock and with how kicked everything in him was, his usually gentle smell was almost overwhelming. He knew most of it was traveling on his slick, but his brain was just muddled enough that he didn’t care where it came from. He wanted - no, _needed_ \- more.

In an instant he was up and nuzzled into his neck, trying desperately to scent him as one hand kept him propped up, the other hand worked on practically ripping his pants off. He’d never had more of a struggle with his clothes than he did now.

“Stupid zipper, fucking denim caught, shit-” He hissed under his breath, dropping his hand when Eddie suddenly took over.

They both seemed to be in agreement as Eddie turned them over, straddling Richie’s hips now and he knew the front of his pants would be wet when they finally got them off but just the sight of him sitting so pretty like that had him groaning. He looked like he belonged right there on his cock.

In an instant, they were getting his jeans off, Richie raising his hips to assist him and kicking them off to the side. His hands were back on Eddie the moment he could get them there, his grip bruising prettily over his hip bones. Eddie was grinding down on him, panting and whimpering little shots of his name, his head lolling back on his shoulders. If he wasn’t determined to fuck him, he’d be content with finishing it all out just like this. He hadn’t jeopardized their friendship for nothing, though.

Without a word, Richie was digging in their shared bedside table for a condom (and really, of course they had some. They had to be prepared just in case the moment ever came, and here was the moment). He held it up quietly, his only response being a silent nod. His hands were shaking as he fought the wrapper open, nearly dropping it several times before Eddie took it, finally rolling it onto him. The feeling of a hand that _wasn’t_ his own on his dick made heat run through his whole body. This was the kind of shit he’d only ever dreamt of, only getting off to it on the guiltiest of nights. Watching Eddie - clearly just as nervous but so much more determined to hide it - writhe over him and touch him like he needed Richie was a fantasy he’d barely ever let himself imagine.

“You sure you’re ready?” This was the last chance to back out before it all became painstakingly real, and Richie was terrified that Eddie would change his mind. There was a pause and a slow swallow before Eddie even looked ready to respond.

“So sure. Please, Rich, I want you to fuck me.” Was what finally came out, and Richie was certain he’d started choking. The sweet little purr of Eddie’s voice had him desperate for it and he suddenly felt like maybe their roles had been reversed. He should be the one on top, commandeering the whole thing, but Eddie (or his body, at least) seemed to know exactly what he wanted and Richie would be damned if he denied him anything.

It was slow going at first, Richie pushing into him as Eddie slowly dropped his hips. There was a groan echoed between the both of them, and Richie squeezed his eyes shut. He was certain this was going to be the worst idea he’d ever had. There was no way he could get over Eddie after _this_.

He opened his eyes again at the sound a shaky breath, gaze falling on his face first thing. He was flushed, his hair was falling in his face and his pupils were blown so wide Richie almost couldn’t see his irises.

“You’re gorgeous, Eds.”

It was a sudden, almost accidental slip, but he meant it. He couldn’t recall having ever seen someone near as pretty. It made Eddie grumble under his breath, but the smile crawling across his face made it less impactful. He opened his mouth to say more, to tease him about something, to try and ease the sudden air that had put around them. Before he had a chance to get anything out, Eddie was moving his hips and his voice failed him. It was slow but just as needy as they both felt, and it took everything in him to not start fucking up into him as soon as he could.

It wasn’t much longer before Eddie was riding him with a passion and he was left to simply moan and hold onto him. The omega over him was enjoying himself so much and if that didn’t add to his own pleasure…

“Richie-!” Came Eddie’s gasping voice, his head falling back onto his shoulders. It didn’t even seem purposeful, and that was something he should really dig into more later. He was too busy enjoying this for now. Richie flipped them over suddenly and Eddie was already moving his legs to be locked around his waist. They had stopped for just a moment, making eye contact as Richie started moving his hips again, trying to keep it slow if for no other reason than keeping himself from blowing too fast. The noises Eddie was making left him with a heavy pit in his stomach, each little punched out whine and moan flowing through him like electricity. He felt hands in his hair suddenly, yanking him down to kiss him.

Richie wasn’t necessarily a romantic guy, and he never had been. But Eddie made him feel things he never really thought he would, and he changed a lot of that. So when they kissed, the only thing he could think was how _r__ight_ it felt. Kissing Eddie felt like coming home after a long day and he knew he could do anything with him by his side. With that kiss it was like something flipped and he pulled back, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Eddie’s head. He was fucking him like he meant it now, hips dragging back before slamming into him again. Eddie was grabbing at his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin as he arched his back up and into Richie’s chest.

“Fuck! Shit, Rich, it feels so good,”

Richie’s grin was almost a snarl as he sat up, bringing his hands down to Eddie’s thighs and gripping them so tightly he was sure they’d bruise. “You’re so tight, and all for me.” The words were quiet, something a little more sincere than he may have been going for, but it seemed to do the trick. Eddie’s moans had hit a fever pitch with that and Richie knew the both of them were too close to even consider anything else. Someone could walk into their room and they’d have no clue.

“I want you to knot me, Richie.”

He nearly lost it at that, his hips stuttering in their pace, his chin hitting his chest as he dropped his head.

“Anything for you, baby.”

The groan he got in return was enough to fuel many nights’ worth of masturbation, coupled with the way Eddie’s eyes rolled back and his back arched as he came with Richie’s name on his lips, cried out for the whole floor to hear. Richie was pounding into him as he whimpered and shook, slowly coming down. His knot finally swelled to a point he couldn’t move any further, forced to resort to just grinding against him as he came so hard his vision nearly went dark.

He was slow moving as he finally came back to his senses, dragging his shaking partner against his chest and turning them onto their sides. They were going to be stuck like this for a while - not that he minded, though. The dopey smile on Eddie’s face told him he was just as okay with it.

“Next time, we’re doing this on your bed. My sheets are so disgusting now.”

Richie only cared that there was a next time.


End file.
